


Happy Birthday Donovan!

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: On his 7th birthday Donovan gets the present he always wanted.





	Happy Birthday Donovan!

**Author's Note:**

> This installment doesn't have an actual dream but is considered to be a dream come true to little Donovan.

Donovan’s 7th birthday had arrived and everyone was in party mode. Not that he really wanted a party. He wasn’t the most social person and often his birthday parties involved kids getting invited that he didn’t know that well just because his parents wanted to try and help him socialize more.

 

He didn’t need it. He already had a friend. Dawn Allen, the fastest girl alive. She was pretty understanding of him and his condition. She liked most of the same things he did; art, music, Legos, puzzles, and Star Wars for starters. She didn’t push him to be more social she just let him be who he was.

 

His parents were usually pretty good at that too but they wanted to improve his social skills because he’d probably need them in the future. That was one of the reasons they insisted on throwing him a party each year. The main reason, however, was that his dad didn’t get the chance to celebrate his own birthday growing up and didn’t want Donovan to miss out too.

 

Personally though, Donovan was jealous he got to miss out on this stuff. Just about the only thing he really liked about parties was getting to eat cake. But that wouldn’t be until later.

 

So, for now he’d have to suck it up, deal with the party guests, and try not to be driven crazy by the fact that none of what was happening today was what he would have been doing is this was any other day.

 

 Luckily, he could still find solace in his friend Dawn who knew how stressed the party was making him and helped him hide out in the attic until it was time for the cake.

 

“What’s that?” Donovan asked Dawn about her drawing.

“It’s supposed to be Jar Jar Binks falling into the Sarlacc Pit but I think I might have made him even uglier,” she explained.

“I don’t know how that’s possible but I agree.”

 

Dawn laughed at this, not that Donovan really understood why.

 

“Hey, you guys okay up here? You’re missing the party,” daddy asked as he entered the attic.

“We’re fine,” Dawn answered.

“I don’t like parties,” Donovan told him.

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry bud. You know I just want you to have friends.”

“I have a friend. She’s sitting right here.”

“I know. I know. Still, don’t you like the party? We have puzzles and lightsaber fights downstairs.”

“It’s fine, I just don’t want to play with anyone except Dawn. Is it cake time yet?”

“Yes, it is. That’s why mommy sent me up here to find you. You need to blow out your candles.”

“What flavor cake is it?” Dawn asked.

“Chocolate,” Donovan replied.

“How do you know?”

“Because if it isn’t I’m not eating it,” he answered.

 

Daddy and Dawn laughed at that. Why though? He didn’t mean it to be funny. Oh well, he was used to people thinking he had a sense of humor when he didn’t.

 

When he got downstairs and the cake was placed in front of him everyone started singing that weird happy birthday song he thought could be improved. When they were finished he blew out all his candles in one big breath.

 

“What did you wish for?” mommy asked.

“I wished-” Donovan tried to answer before Dawn placed her hand over his mouth.

“We talked about this! You can’t tell anyone what you wished for or it won’t come true!” she told him.

“That doesn’t make any sense! How will my wish come true if I don’t tell them what I want?”

“So, what did you wish for?” daddy asked as he cut the cake and gave him a piece.

“I wished that you and mommy would just get married already!”

 

Mommy and daddy smiled at each other and daddy put his arm around her.

 

“Actually, we’ve been meaning to tell you. We’re engaged,” daddy explained as mommy took out a big diamond ring and put it on her finger.

 

As Donovan started to flap his hands out of pure joy the rest of the party offered up their congratulations to the happy couple. _Finally!_ Donovan thought to himself. His parents were finally going to get married after too many years of being really stupid. It was his dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
